mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ami Koshimizu
スクールランブル：ニュース | Img_size = 200 | Landscape = | Background = solo_singer | Birth_name = 小清水 亜美 (Koshimizu Ami) | Alias = | Born = Kokubunji, Tokyo Prefecture, Japan | Died = | Origin = | Instrument = | Voice_type = | Genre = | Occupation = Seiyū | Years_active = 2003–present | Label = Columbia | Associated_acts = | URL = columbia.jp/koshimizuami | Current_members = | Past_members = | Notable_instruments = }} is a female seiyū and is affiliated with Production Baobab management. http://pro-baobab.jp/ladies/koshimizu_a/index.html She was born in the city of Kokubunji in Tokyo Prefecture. Her blood type is AB, her height is 168 cm (about 5'6") and her weight is 48 kg. 小清水亜美 profile She is a Seiyu award winning voice actress. Summary Career *She graduated from Aomori Yamada High School.小清水亚美 ACGcity 动漫城 ——这里提供的不止是海量的动漫资源 Due to her tall stature, she was often described as having model-like features by her classmates. *She was once part of the theatrical company, Gekidan Wakakusa before joining Production Baobab. *From her tenure in the Gekidan Wakakusa theatrical company, she was influenced by senior member Mayumi Iizuka to pursue her career as a seiyū. *She debuted as the voice of Nadja Applefield from Ashita no Nadja when she won an audition during her second year of high school. *She has been praised for her ability to voice roles ranging from taciturn to tsundere personalities. *In the first Seiyū Awards held on March 3, 2007, she won the award for best actress in a supporting role for her portrayal of Kallen Stadtfeld in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. *She is co-hosting the radio program Comchat Countdown with Takahiro Sakurai. Personal *She often wears contact lenses for her vision, but would revert to using glasses when in private. *While recording, she has a habit of constantly switching the script between her left and right hand. *She is not particularly adept in her kanji and English. While recording for the Ashita no Nadja drama CDs, she mispronounced the kanji "横暴" from "oubou" (おうぼう) to the incorrect "yokobou" (よこぼう). She also did not understand the definition of the word "rise" from the similarly titled ending theme song she sang for AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission until she asked fellow seiyū Jun Fukuyama during the time spent recording for Code Geass. He gave her the metaphor of the word "rise" being used in "sunrise" to help her understand. *Mamiko Noto, Hitomi Nabatame, and Yui Horie have all jokingly made the comparison that the animal Ami most resembled was a mouse during their time spent recording for School Rumble. *After appearing in the commercial for the Code Geass video game, she liked her uniform from the fictional Ashford Academy she wore so much that staff members let her keep it. Performance Leading roles in bold. TV anime ;2003 *Ashita no Nadja (Nadja Applefield) (debut) *Gunslinger Girl (Claes) ;2004 *Sweet Valerian (Kanoko) *School Rumble (Tenma Tsukamoto) *Hikari to Mizu no Daphne (Yukari Hanaoka) *Futakoi (Sumireko Ichijou) *Futari wa Pretty Cure (Natsuko Koshino) ;2005 *IGPX (Yuri Jinno) *Onegai My Melody (Miki Sakurazuka) *Eureka Seven (Anemone) *Futakoi Alternative (Sumireko Ichijou) *Blood+ (Mao Jahana) *My-Otome (Nina Wáng) *LOVELESS (Ai Myoujin) *Mushishi (Isaza) *GARO (Sliva) ;2006 *Asatte no Houkou (Kotomi Shionzaki) *Onegai my Melody ~Kuru Kuru Shuffle!~ (Miki Sakurazuka) *Kamisama Kazoku (Tenko) *Gift～eternal rainbow～ (Yukari Kamishiro) *Kujibiki Unbalance (Ritsuko Kübel Kettenkrad) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Kallen Stadtfeld,Shida, Hidekuni et al. "Code Geass". (January 2007) Newtype USA pp. 56-59. Inoue in Ep. 15) *Simoun (Paraietta) *School Rumble Ni Gakki (Tenma Tsukamoto) *Death Note (Yuri) *Muteki Kanban Musume (Megumi Kannazuki) *Lemon Angel Project (Saya Yuuki) ;2007 *iDOLM@STER Xenoglossia (Yayoi Takatsuki) *Onegai My Melody Sukkiri♪ (Miki Sakurazuka) *Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula (Evita Lambert) *Kimikiss Pure Rouge (Yūmi Hoshino) *Genshiken 2 (Ritsuko Kübel Kettenkrad) *Sketchbook 〜full color's〜 (Asaka Kamiya) *Sola (Sae Sakura) *Heroic Age (Yuti Ra) *Myself ; Yourself (Nanaka Yatsushiro) ;2008 *Code Geass - Lelouch of The Rebellion R2 (Kallen Stadtfeld) *Hidamari Sketch × 365 (Misato) *Spice and Wolf (Holo) *H2O: Footprints in the Sand (Takuma Hirose) *Special A (Chitose Saiga, Yahiro Saiga (childhood period)) *Strike Witches (Charlotte E. Yeager) *Macademi Wasshoi! (Takuto Hasegawa) ;2009 *Maria-sama ga Miteru (Kanako Hosokawa) *Sora Kake Girl (Mintao) *Spice and Wolf II (Holo) *Chrome Shelled Regios (Shante Raite) *Saki (Nodoka Haramura) *Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Rosa Ushiromiya) *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (Mio Fujieda) *Sora no Manimani (Fumie Kotozuka) *Tegami Bachi (Aria Link) ;2010 *Omamori Himari (Himari) *Ladies versus Butlers! (Sanae Shikikagami) *Strike Witches 2 (Charlotte E. Yeager) *Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls (Charles d'Artanian) *Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto (Keito Nichi) OVA *AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission (Aika Sumeragi) *School Rumble OVA Ichigakki Hoshu (Tenma Tsukamoto) *Murder Princess (Milano Entolasia) *My-Otome Zwei (Nina Wáng) *My-Otome 0~S.ifr~ (Sifr Fran) *Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA (Kanako Hosokawa) Drama CD *Ashita no Nadja series (Nadja Applefield) **Volume 1 **Volume 2 **Volume 3 *Franken Fran Drama CD (Fran Madaraki) *iDOLM@STER Xenoglossia series (Yayoi Takatsuki) **Volume 1 **Volume 3 *KimiKiss series (Yūmi Hoshino) **Volume 1 **Volume 2 **Volume 3 **Second season volume 1 **Second season volume 2 **Second season volume 3 *Code Geass Sound Episodes (Kallen Stadtfeld) *Koharubiyori Drama CD (Kuon) *咲 -Saki- Drama CD (Haramura Nodoka) *ChocoMimi Drama CD (Choco) *Tales of Legendia series (Fenimor Xelhes) **~voice of character quest~1 **~voice of character quest~2 *Parfait Tic! Drama CD (Fuuko Kameyama) *My-Otome series (Nina Wáng) **Volume 1 **Volume 2 *Drama CD Lucky ☆ Star (Kagami Hiiragi) Web anime *Kētai Shōjo (Ichiru Mishima) Pachinko *Gokuraku Parodius (Akane) Game *Another Century's Episode 3 (Anemone) *Another Century's Episode: R (Kallen Stadtfeld) *Record of Agarest War(Dyshana) *Ar tonelico II (Luca Truelywaath) *Agarest Senki Zero (Friedlinde) *Castlevania Judgment (Sypha Belnades) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Kallen Stadtfeld) *Dream Club （'Amane' / Misaki Shirogane） *Elvandia Story (Emelia) *Finalist (Wakana Sakoi) *Futakoi series (Sumireko Ichijou) **Futakoi **Futakoi Koi to Mizugi no Survival **Futakoi Alternative: Koi to Shoujo to Machinegun *Gift -Prism- (Yukari Kamishiro) *Growlanser 6: Precarious World (Wendy) *Hakare na Haato -Dare ga Tame ni Kimi wa Aru? (Harune Moriizumi) *KimiKiss (Yumi Hoshino) *The King of Fighters series (Mai Shiranui) **The King of Fighters XIII **The King of Fighters: SkyStage *Kētai Shōjo (Ichiru Mishima) *Lucky ☆ Star Moe Drill (Kagami Hiiragi) *My-Otome: Otome Butoushi!! (Nina Wáng) *Myself ; Yourself (Nanaka Yatsushiro) *Rockman ZX Advent (Ashe) *Persona 4 (Yukiko Amagi) *Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon (Misuto) *Sacred Blaze (Kiyora) *School Rumble series (Tenma Tsukamoto) **School Rumble: Nesan Jiken Desu! **School Rumble: Neru Musume wa Sodatsu **School Rumble Ni Gakki Kyōfu no (?) Natsu Gasshuku! Yōkan ni Yūrei arawareru!? Otakara o megutte Makkō Shōbu!!! no Maki *Separate Hearts (Hikari Hinata) *Tales of Legendia (Fenimore Xelhes, Thyra Welzes) *True Tears (Hikari Ogasawara) *Rune Factory Frontier (Mist) Radio *Sukuran ☆ Ochakai! (School Rumble Tea Meeting) (February, March 2006) *Ōkamikku Radio (December 7, 2007 - present) *Arika & Nina no Otometic Radio (Internet radio) Radio CD *咲 -Saki- DJCD *iDOLM@STER Xenoglossia Radio CD *Arika & Nina no Otometic Radio Live *Arika & Nina no Otometic TV (Internet TV) *DVD School Rumble presents "Come! Come! Well-Come? party" *"Natsu Matsuri" (July 2, 2006) *animeru!? (March 2, 2007) Advertisement *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Video Game) Theatre *Super Oshibai: School Rumble~ Osaru-san da yo, Harima-kun!~ (Tenma Tsukamoto) Discography DVD *''Present'', released March 22, 2006. Singles *''Sailing to the Future'', released March 28, 2007. *#Sailing to the Future *#Rise *#Sailing to the Future (Instrumental) *#Rise (Instrumental) *#Pure Mind: Rune Mist Edition Albums *''Natural'', released March 22, 2006. *#CIRCLE GAME *#CREAM *#ココロの深いトコロ *#scene11 *#この恋は忘れない *#約束 *#MESSAGE *#Present *#SUPER GIRL *#dear friend♡ *#SAKURA Fallen Other *''My-Otome Zwei Volume 2 Special Package CD New Theme Song - storm / Nina Wáng (Ami Koshimizu)'', released February 23, 2007. *#storm *#storm (off vocal) *#Nina & Mai Tokiha's Girlish "My-Otome Zwei Volume 2" Impressions With a Lot of Talking Special!! References External links *Official site *-amisketch- - Ami's blog * * Category:1986 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese female singers Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo ar:أمي كوشيميزو de:Ami Koshimizu es:Ami Koshimizu fr:Ami Koshimizu ko:고시미즈 아미 id:Ami Koshimizu ja:小清水亜美 ru:Косимидзу, Ами zh:小清水亞美